


Ése uniforme es el karma

by Airplaneless



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Cigarettes, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplaneless/pseuds/Airplaneless
Summary: Sólo un poco Gangsta.El término Karma tiene un significado ambiguo que varía en las diferentes culturas. No precisamente entabla  relación con la religión. Sin embargo, hay religiones que adoptan ésta postura. Al final, de todas ellas se llega a una conclusión casi universal.Suoh Mikoto lo sabe, cuando ve ésa silueta con el uniforme Azul pasearse por las calles de la ciudad.Munakata sólo quiere atención.
Relationships: Kusanagi Izumo/Munakata Reishi, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ése uniforme es el karma

El frío viento de la noche en la ciudad chocó contra su piel como filosas cuchillas mientras se desplazaba a una velocidad violenta en cada ataque, arremetiéndo contra el cuerpo de Munakata y al mismo tiempo esquivando los golpes que vinieron a él de vuelta. La adrenalina conseguía elevarse a niveles insuperables dentro de su cuerpo, enviando sensaciones agradables para sus nervios receptores. Toda ésta sensación, toda la emoción y el frenesí, enviaron a Mikoto a lo más alto, ahí donde tuvo la libertad de hacer lo que en la gana le viniera. Donde no están los límites, ni las restricciones para su fuerza, y donde puede sacar la totalidad de su flama roja sin contención porque sabe que el otro está ahí para recibirla... y evitar cualquier destrucción que su poder desmedido pudiera causar. 

Mikoto conocía bien a Munakata – su fuerza, su punto débil, su velocidad, su técnica, sus ataques. Era esto respirar tranquilo. Más de lo que pudo hacerlo en el sillón del bar consumiendo el humo de diez cigarrillos seguidos.

"Si te distraes mientras peleas conmigo, es porque debes subestimarme en verdad". Munakata sonrió, dando un certero golpe con su sable que Mikoto recibió y detuvo con el dorso de ambos brazos cruzados delante de su pecho como una especie de escudo.

"No necesito una seria concentración contigo, Munakata" 

Mikoto desprendió desde el interior una grande cantidad del poder Rojo, que se disparó con toda su potencia hacia el frente, contra el sable rebosante de tono azules de su oponente.

Chocaron en el aire, atrayéndose y repeliéndose. Produciendo los destellos de chispas de ambos colores en el momento cuando sus poderes se encontraron, en la misma medida y ninguno por encima del otro.

"¿Qué sigue, Suoh Mikoto?", dando un salto hacia atrás, Munakata empujó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. "¿Una pelea infinita entre ambos clanes? Ríndete ahora, por favor, y haz esto más fácil para mi"

Para éste punto ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que debían llevar un buen rato luchando, porque las respiraciones de Mikoto se volvieron profundas debido al agotamiento. Y Munakata – aún con toda y la decorosa imagen que lucho por mantener – también empezó a mostrar signos de cansancio en los imperceptibles jadeos que trabajó en disimular.

Mikoto no respondió. En su lugar, una sonrisa curvo sus labios por las esquinas antes de volver a reiniciar los ataques con patadas y puños a donde sea que cayeran. Su objetivo principal nunca fue derribar con algo tan simple al Rey Azul, sino acorralarlo. 

Y tal como lo habría querido, Munakata se concentró en esquivar los golpes, dejando un gran desvalance respecto al contrataque; retrocediendo cada vez que Mikoto avanzó. 

Lo condujo de ésta manera por un rato, hasta que vio a Munakata detenerse cuando la azotea del edificio donde habían estado combatiendo se terminó. Parado al ras del filo, miró hacia abajo, posiblemente para la comprobación de la altura. Luego se giró y le miró a él. El viento, tan fuerte como siguió soplando, llevó sus cabellos azules en todas las direcciones, y las telas del uniforme, que se agitaron con vehemencia sobre su cuerpo.

Sólo para presionar un poco más, Mikoto avanzó... 

Y Munakata terminó saltando. 

Desorientado en el medio del andador oscuro entre los dos edificios, con la espada empuñada con determinación, Munakata verificaba hacía ambos extremos del angosto corredor en el objetivo de serciorarse de no ser sorprendido de la nada por cualquier ataque suyo. Sin embargo, Mikoto ya lo tenía en sus manos, vigilando desde la distancia y oculto por las sombras. Dudaba profundamente que el otro   
pudiese ver siquiera algo, teniendo en cuenta su mala visión y las gafas estrelladas. Eso le seguía dando la ventaja.

Y no la desaprovechó. 

Tratándose de un sujeto como ése, un sólo segundo para detenerse a pensar cualquier cosa, podría terminar en desgracia. Mikoto lo sabía mejor que nadie. Mikoto lo experimentó en carne propia algunas veces antes. 

Con toda la rapidez de un impulso, se fue encima del Rey Azul, logrando inmovilizarlo en un agarre desde atrás. Abrazó sus extremidades de un modo en que Munakata no pudo manipular su sable para defenderse, ó liberarse en todo el caso.

Mikoto casi lo lamentó, cuando ése mismo impulso con el que embistió, fue también lo que llevó a ambos a colapsar juntos contra una de las ventanas del edificio paralelo, inminentemente, estrellando el cristal que se hizo añicos por el peso de los dos, y los roció como una lluvia de perlas cuando sus cuerpos cayeron al piso.

El sonido metálico del filo de la hoja chocando contra el concreto, retumbó y creo un eco sordo adentro.

"De acuerdo", murmuró Munakata. "... Tú ganas". 

Lentamente lo liberó del agarre y fue el primero en ponerse de pie, acomodándose el traje azul que pudo haberse desaliñado durante el impacto. Incluso su espada aterrizó lejos de donde ellos lo hicieron. "¿Awashima-kun?". Mikoto le escuchó llamar por el micrófono insertado en su saco cuando se alejó para ir tras su arma. "Nos estamos retirando. Quiero que les des la orden a todos de abordar las unidades móviles y regresar a la sede de inmediato. Informa a Fushimi-kun en especial".

El interior del departamento estaba oscuro al igual que afuera – quizas todavía más – apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna y el bombillo amarillento de la acera. Estaba en construcción, o había sido abandonando, no tenía idea. No habían muebles, y en su mayoría, las paredes, como el piso y los pocos artículos contenidos, fueron cubiertos por una densa capa de polvo que fácilmente se podría respirar.

Munakata cortó entonces la comunicación y se acercó a Mikoto para tirarle una mano. Él simplemente la tomó sin pensarlo mucho.

"Existe una gran variedad de asuntos realmente importantes que demandan toda mi atención. Pero en su lugar, estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo, jugando a los policías y ladrones con tu gente. Qué molestia"

Mikoto decidió no responder al aburrido sermón por segunda vez. Él podía decir lo que quisiera a final de cuentas... Si el Capitán de Scepter4 vino, era porque, de algún modo, lo consideró importante también.

"¿Hm?", volvió a decir Munakata luego de un breve rato de silencio y una caminata aleatoria por el lugar. "¿Será a caso, que todo el espectáculo que montas es sólo una excusa vaga para verme?" 

"¿Uh...?"

"Sin embargo, no era necesario hacerlo. Si lo pidieras amablemente, podría haber accedido"

Mikoto extrajó un cigarro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, con éste sujeto siempre hacía falta uno... o dos. Por desgracia, el suyo de ahora no servía, tal vez fue el golpe lo que lo dejó roto por la mitad. Mikoto maldijo mentalmente. Con resignación y sin ganas, lo tiró.

"Y bien... He cumplido. Ya he movido a mis hombres". No había mucho qué mirar del interior, aún así, Munakata pareció especialmente interesado en la inspección superficial del lugar. "¿Cuántos pares de cristales crees que puedo sustentar en un sólo mes?... A éste paso vas a conducirme a la ruina"

Mikoto también se alejó del marco de la ventana que destrozaron, cuando finalmente su compañero abandonó su _investigación_ tomando asiento sobre una pila de cajas sobre el suelo, y decidió seguirle.

"Dame", pidió.

Munakata lo miró un tanto confundido al principio, comprendiendo casi inmediatamente después a lo que Mikoto se refirió, luego de seguir la línea de visión de sus ojos yendo hasta la cajetilla rectangular que extrajo de su saco azul. Ya había sacado el primer cigarro, uno que sujetó con los dientes para poder extraer un segundo y entregárselo.

Justo antes de que Munakata pudiera liberarlo de la caja, Mikoto le arrebató el que ya tenía entre los labios sin encender y lo llevó hasta su propia boca.

"Mhph... Tan impaciente como siempre" 

Sin prestar mucha atención, Mikoto encendió fácilmente su cigarrillo con la punta de los dedos. Luego, y con la sonrisa divertida que se formó en sus labios al ver como el otro estaba lidiando para encontrar su mechero entre sus incontables capas de ropas, se aproximó a él y repitió el mismo gesto de manos para encender el suyo también. En la oscuridad del edificio, sólo tres cosas brillaron: La punta de su cigarro. La punta del cigarro de Munakata... Y los ojos púrpuras detrás de las largas pestañas.

"¿Oya?. ¿Entonces es verdad?"

"¿Qué?", gruñó, apoyado por la espalda contra la columna de concreto más cercana a su asiento improvisado.

"Son tus peleas sin sentido, ni propósito, una excusa para verme"

Mikoto río perezoso soltando el humo de su cigarro lentamente. Sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo relajándose en sobre confianza. "No", contestó. "No eres tan afortunado, Munakata"

"¿Es así?... ". Hubo otro lapso de tiempo sin que ninguno dijera nada. Esto siempre fue bueno, una especie de ritual donde dejaban de morderse o tirarse basura. En palabras más simples: Tiempo fuera. No obstante, estos momentos tampoco duraban demasiado, y por lo general, sería Munakata quien terminara con el buen ambiente... Ésta vez no fue la excepción. "Eso está bien", dijo, "porque de hecho, sería un error si lo fuera".

Mikoto abrió los ojos sin mucho esfuerzo, y sin moverse de su lugar para mirar el perfil de Munakata: Sentado, con la espalda erguida elegantemente y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, sostenía su cigarro de una manera peculiar, casi delicada.

"¿Estaría mal?" 

"Sí"

"¿Uh?... ¿Realmente vendrías si sólo dijera que quiero charlar pacíficamente contigo?"

"¡Claro!. Podría considerarlo... Depende del tipo de charla que quieras entablar"

"Sobre ciencias y el orden mundial, no, definitivamente"

Munakata dejó salir un sonido lo más parecido a una corta risa, antes de volver a llevarse su cigarrillo a la boca y soltar el humo después. Dejó su rígida postura relajarse un poco, tal vez muy consciente de que, de cualquier modo, nadie más lo observaba aquí. Llevó su cabeza al frente, donde posó todo el peso de su barbilla sobre la palma de su brazo derecho apoyado en su pierna, y miró de vuelta a Mikoto con una ceja elevada en la expectativa. 

La visión era tentadora.

Él era seductor adrede, o tal vez ni siquiera fue consiente de ello. ¡A la mierda! pensó Mikoto. Sí que lo sabía. Y sabía como aprovecharse.

Una sensacion caliente, muy agradable, se arremolinó en ése momento en su vientre bajo, cerca de sus pantalones que empezaron a apretarse. Aventó su cigarro al suelo aplastándolo bajo la suela de su bota y caminó hasta quedar frente a él. Al principio, Munakata pareció conservar toda ésta sórdida seguridad vanidosa, sonriendo astutamente como siempre mientras Mikoto avanzaba. Fue sólo cuando Mikoto cerró la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, al colocar una mano sobre su pierna y la otra en su cintura, que medio se agrietó su semblante perfecto.

"¡Pero vaya!"

"¿Qué?". Las palabras de Mikoto se arrastraron profundas a través de su garganta. 

Munakata se enderezó de nuevo otra vez. Con la barbilla bien en lo alto para ser quien miráse desde arriba y no a quien le miraran hacía abajo. Sigilosamente, una de sus manos se había escurrido por encima del dorso de la mano que Mikoto dejó sobre su pierna. La otra lo detuvo por el hombro impiendo un acercamiento más.

"Estoy bastante seguro cuando digo que sé de tácticas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y esto no se asemeja ni de lejos a una"

Munakata estaba siendo un maldito engreído de nuevo. La mano que le puso sobre su hombro, era la que sostenía su cigarro todavía encendido. También lo arrojó al suelo, deshaciéndose de él para que sus dedos estuvieran libres cuando los llevó a la nunca de Mikoto y comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos más cortos en la parte trasera de su cabeza. "No quieres hacer esto, Suoh"

El significado detrás de lo suave del susurro le llegó de a poco a sus sentidos. Mikoto, como si hubiese sido condicionado por la provocante sonrisa que tenía enfrente, dejó fácilmente que sus labios la siguieran en forma, proyectando tal cual se sintió por dentro... 

Acercó su rostro un poco más. "¿No?", dijo, "¿y si lo hago?"

"No puedes". Con ambos brazos ahora cerrados en su cuello, Munakata amplió todavía más su triunfadora sonrisa.

"¿Qué? ¿Es esto parte de tus métodos de un desafío, Munakata?"

"No, ciertamente. Soy yo diciéndote que salgo con alguien" 

La mano de Mikoto sobre el pantalón azul, hizo su recorrido por el largo de la pierna de Munakata para tomarlo de la cadera con fuerza y tirar de él hacia adelante. ¿Y?... Mikoto también estaba viéndose con un par de mujeres por allá afuera. Pero el hecho de estar presente ahora ya decía que no era como si lo tuviesen amarrado."Crees que me importa... "

"Bueno, tal vez no a tí... Pero a mi sí" 

Munakata dejó el juego. Lo supo cuando apartó sus manos lejos, mostrando poco interés. Cuando él lo hizo, al mismo tiempo sus piernas se separaron, listo para bajar de las cajas a donde se montó. ¡Joder. Qué sí!. Mikoto había estado fantaseando con esto un par de noches en su cama, mientras su mano derecha hacía su trabajo dentro de sus pantalones. 

¿Munakata quería que le rogara para dejarse metérsela?. Eso no iba a pasar. Ambos querían esto. Para qué diablos hacerlo complicado.

Mikoto se metió entre las piernas abiertas de Munakata, inportándole poco el sobresalto en el otro y la resistencia que impusieron rápidamente sus manos sobre su pecho para detenerlo.

"No", repitió Munakata. En otro nuevo intento, Mikoto lo sujeto por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sin infringir daño en ningún momento, pero utilizando la fuerza suficiente. "Suoh"

¡Mierda!.

La paciencia de Mikoto nunca le jugó como una virtud. Apretó con fuerza la mandibula, trantando de controlar lo caliente de su sangre. Sujetó las manos de Munakata para apartarlas del camino, y acercó sus bocas en milímetros de distancia antes de unirse, donde casi pudo tragarse su aliento tibio y ...

"¡Izumo Kusanagi es la persona con la que salgo!"

... se detuvo.

Sus ojos se abrieron... y se que quedaron ahí.

¿Qué?. 

Mikoto poco a poco se fue soltando, retrocediendo lo que pudo, que fue mínimo, para poder verlo a los ojos, si lo que decía era verdad – o como bien se le daba – estaba mintiendo. Esperó por el momento en que Munakata se riera, con ésta risa y éste sentido del humor retorcido suyo, y que dijera alguna broma estúpida sobre que sólo estaba jugando al respecto. Pero su siguiente comentario sólo vino a hacer que la sangre le hirviera aún más caliente por dentro, ésta vez por motivos distintos.

"Supongo que besar a la pareja de tu amigo está fuera de los límites incluso para alguien como tú", había dicho Munakata saltando de su asiento. Su cuerpo mucho menos tenso que cuando aún estaba siendo sujetado. "Incluso los chicos de la calle, ustedes punks, tienen un tipo de código de ética muy leal a su manera, ¿no?... ¿Suoh?"

"¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?"

"¿Qué sucede?". La confusión extendida por todo su rostro cuando se acercó.

"¿Qué era entonces lo que decías?. ¡Todas ésa basura de las insinuaciones, los comentarios con doble sentido y las miradas sucias que me dabas!" 

En la claridad de la luz por el bombillo del exterior iluminando una franja de la cara de Munakata, Mikoto pudo ver sus ojos abrirse con un sentimiento de realización, tal vez... no lo atrapó por completo. Pero lo que sea que lo atravesó en ése momento, le hizo dejar de avanzar cuando estaba vinendo hacía él.

"Mentiroso", Mikoto sonrió. Sí, Munakata ya lo había entendido. Era el genio entre los dos después de todo. "Era tu astuto juego de seducción una distracción para acercarte, y cuando menos lo esperara... ibas a atravesarme con el filo de esa mierda" 

La confusión en su rostro mirándolo, lentamente se fue difuminando hasta ser remplazada en su totalidad por un extraño sentimiento de tristeza: La lástima. Que al contrario de mejorar las cosas para Mikoto, sólo le produjo una sensación nauseabunda en el estómago y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de escupir.

"Suoh"

Mikoto interceptó en el aire la mano que Munkata había estirado para acariciarlo como si fuera un perro dolido antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

"Al principio, no", murmuró. Munakata no hizo ningún esfuerzo por liberar su mano siendo apretada. "Al principio estaba haciendo justo lo que dices. Provocarte... Quería tus ojos sobre mi. Tu boca. Quería tu atención. No para distraerte y traicionarte después como mi oponente. Suoh, te quería a ti"

"... Al principio" 

"Cuando recién nos conocimos", contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, una diferente de la que comúnmente mostró su lado pretencioso. "Tuve ésta fascinación por el tipo fuerte de la calle. Pero, además de tu fuerza y tu clan, no conocía nada sobre ti o tus amigos. Y fue sólo tras dar varios pasos cerca tuyo, que me fui enterando de qué realmente estás hecho... En una de ésas veces descubrí, que a su vez, estabas fascinado por ésta otra persona... Y ésta otra persona también por ti" 

Mikoto casi vio tangiblemente, como dentro de su cabeza una maraña de hilos, letras y números se enredó. Esto no era nuevo, Munakata siempre tendió a hablar de manera complicada. Y si ya de por sí era trabajoso seguirle el ritmo antes, ahora pasaba a ser un imposible.

"Por ése entonces, Izumo Kusanagi era la única persona que venía a verme para tratar los desacuerdos entre tu clan y el mío. Todo el asunto de la diplomacia y lo que conlleva"

Soltó su mano. Seguir escuchando el nombre de su amigo no lo estaba poniendo bien. Aún así, Munakata no se apartó, ni retrocedió, la distancia que ya mantenían antes.

"Me di cuenta de que tratar de luchar para desplazar a ése chico iba a ser inútil, terminando en algo negativo para mi, por supuesto... Antes de que la atracción que sentía por ti se volviera algo que estuviera fuera de mis manos, decidí que era mejor sacar mi cuchara del plato"

"Y te conformaste con el mejor amigo"

"Aunque yo no lo diría así... Sin embargo, tú estabas saliendo con ésta persona y no había manera de que me metiera en el medio de ambos... No me importaría haberlo hecho realmente si fuera cualquier otro", Munakata desvió su mirada. Una sonrisilla astuta, pero que todavía se quedó corta, se extendió por su cara. "pero éste chico es alguien a quien yo mismo estimo y nunca me hubiese atrevido a. Es sin duda algui-

"¡Éste chico, ésta persona!... ¿De quién mierda estás hablando, Munakata?"

"De Tatara Totsuka... tu amante" 

.  
.  
.

Caminando de vuelta al bar, Mikoto metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón para protegerse de frío de la madrugada. 

_,, Tatara Totsuka.... tu amante ''_

Realmente le valdría madre, que dijeran que estaba en una relación con otro hombre si salía con él. Excepto que Mikoto no lo hacía.

"!Oh, Mikoto, estás de vuelta!". Escuchó tan pronto como atravesó la puerta. "Los azules inesperadamente se retiraron en medio de la batalla, ¿no es eso raro?", Izumo tenía una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, deformada por una esquina de su boca al sostener un cigarrillo entre ellos. "Como sea, los muchachos estaban muy animados. Estuvimos esperándote para tomar algunos tragos, pero como no aparecías todos se marcharon. Yata y Anna están durmiendo en la parte de atrás"

"¿Estás saliendo con Munakata?"

Izumo Kusanagi era; además del primer hombre en unirse a su clan, su mejor amigo y la primer persona a la que conoció de adolescentes que aún permanece a su lado. Y, posiblemente, es también la persona con la que más ha conversado a lo largo de toda su vida. Considerando esto... tal vez en nueve años no se conversó demasiado.

Pero andarse con rodeos nunca fue el estilo de Mikoto.

"Sí", respondió. Claro y rápido. Tampoco lo fue el de Izumo.

"¿Desde cuándo?". Mkoto caminó tranquilo hacia el interior, tomando asiento sobre uno de los taburetes en la barra. Necesitaba un trago para normalizar su temperatura después de venir de la calle a ésas horas. Izumo también pareció tranquilo cuando sacó un vaso de cristal y lo rellenó de Bourbon para él.

"Quizás 9 meses... Mikoto, iba a decírtelo cuando-

"¿Cuándo te pasarás de su lado como el perro aquel?. ¿Qué planea Munakata llevándoselos a todos?" 

"Ése chico... Él no se fue de aquí porque le hayan puesto una pistola en la cabeza". Lo sabía, sí, lo hacía. Mikoto estuvo ahí presente cuando algunos monos malagradecidos se largaron... pero había pasado un tiempo desde ello y le importó tan poco que apenas recordaba cómo es que todo había sucedido. Además, seguir culpando a los azules por eso... era simple costumbre. "Jamás he pensado irme, ni Munakata me lo ha pedido. Mikoto, jamás te dejería" 

Internamente, Mikoto sonrió, casi divertido por la expresión de angustia en la cara del hombre. Al igual que cuando eran más jóvenes y asistían a la preparatoria, donde todo le preocupaba a aquel Izumo joven. La única diferencia con el ahora, fueron sólo la formación de más arrugas bien pronunciadas en su frente. 

"Así que mientras todos pensamos que ibas a trabajar, los dos hacían quién sabe qué cosas, uh..." 

Las mejillas secas se sonrrojaron muy imperceptiblemente por el bochorno, pero al menos el sentimiento lastimero del ambiente desapareció. "Las veces que me reuní con Munakata para buscar la solución a los conflictos internos de ambos clanes, fue todo profesional... En nuestros encuentros personales nunca hemos involucramos a Homra ó a Scepter4"

No tenía que reponder a eso también, no tenía nada para decir. Mikoto sólo rebuscó entre sus ropas por un cigarrillo... recordando en seguida que ya no llevaba ni uno encima al fracasar en su búsqueda, lo que le irritó un poco, hasta que el cantinero pareció darse cuenta de ello. Él sacó y le extendió uno de la cajetilla de cigarros guardada en el fondo de su delantal negro. 

Éste tipo lo sabe todo. Siempre lo supo todo.

Nadie dijo nada por el tiempo en que Mikoto lo encendió, metiéndole entre sus labios para exhalar el humo después con basta lentitud.

"Munkata mencionó que estoy en una relación con Totsuka... ¿Qué significa?"

"Uhm... No tengo nada ver con la forma en la que se haya hecho de ello". Respondió, pronto y sin vacilamientos, Izumo. "También me lo preguntó un par de veces en el pasado. Le conteste que no era así, al menos hasta donde yo sabía, pero continuó preguntándolo incluso después de eso... Sólo hasta que nosotro empezamos a salir"

Mikoto terminó su bebida. Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la superficie de la barra y no hizo falta pedir más para que el otro hombre lo rellenara nuevamente.

"Acabo de estar con él", dijo en una media sonrisa.

Izumo también sonrió. Mikoto no sabía decir si habría esperado provocar esta reacción en el otro, o si, siquiera le había agradado.

"Si me pusiera celoso cada vez que él parece actuar coqueto con las personas a su alrededor... Más allá de ello, confío en ti Mikoto, y en él"

Eso fue incómodo. Nadie debería esperar nada de nadie, o al menos no de su parte. Por un tiempo, todo lo Mikoto escuchó en la tranquilidad del interior, fue el segundero exasperante del anticuado reloj que Totsuka había traido la semana pasada de uno de sus tantos rondines por la ciudad para decoración del bar.

"Como lo he dicho hasta ahora puede que parezca que me he aprovechado de la situación, y supongo que no hay manera de que pueda hacerlo que suene mejor. Munakata me confesó que tenía estos sentimientos por ti... Yo no traté de desvanecerlos, pero también es cierto que no lo alenté para que se te acercara más... Estoy convencido, que de haber sido tú en mis zapatos, Mikoto, lo habrías hecho mucho mejor"

La ceja derecha de Mikoto, que se había alzado en la expectativa, lentamente fue descendiendo a su forma natural, perdiendo interés. Como si decir eso ahora tuviese algo de importancia. 

"Por eso". Izumo dejó la franela blanca que estuvo pasando por la madera para limpiarla. Él se puso firme, atrayendo nuevamente su poca concentración de las tres de la mañana. "Te pregunto, y me gustaría que me pudieras contestar con la verdad... ¿Justo ahora... te gusta Munakata?"

No hubo ni una sola señal en el hombre de estar tonteando sobre el asunto. A través de todos estos años que pasaron juntos, Mikoto conocía perfectamente el humor de Izumo para su propia sorpresa. Cuando él se tensa aprieta los labios, y aprieta los puños, pero su semblante nunca se deformará de la tranquilidad en la que siempre parace estar.

Pero todavía no lo comprende. ¿Qué hay con eso ahora?.

Como si hubiese leído su mente, Izumo agregó:

"Si dices que lo hace, entonces voy a hacerme a un lado del camino entre ustedes. Es lo justo después de todo... No volveré a meterme en medio de ambos ésta vez... Mikoto, ¿Tienes sentimientos por él?"

Izumo había sonreído entre su discurso. Una sonrisa débil, de ésas de la sinceridad del interior que saben poner él y Totsuka y su cursilería que bien se les da. Mikoto no se lo perdió porque lo observó todo el tiempo desde que empezó, cada segundo hasta que Izumo terminó, el pequeñísimo lunar café cerca de su labio inferior moviéndose con cada gesticulación de su boca.

Dio una larga calada a su tabaco. No tenía nada que pararse a reflexionar. Lo que sentía por Munakata lo tenía muy claro, y lo que estaba viendo de Izumo también... Muy probablemente se arrepentiría de ello ésa misma noche más tarde, cuando se metiera en su cama y mirara el techo de su habitación.

Sin muchas vueltas más, él respondió.

"No".

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que me digan que esto no es un MikoRei... esto lo es.
> 
> Esto es uno de mis tantos pensamientos de lo que pudo haber pasado antes del año en el que Mikoto muere. Ambos fueron tontos y ambos no supieron hacer que, ésa cosa de sentimientos sin forma que tienen, funcionara. Una realidad donde nunca estuvieron juntos, y que es precisamente lo que hizo más "fácil" el "desprendimiento". Por encima de eso, espero haber logrado que se note en ésta historia, que siempre habrá algo que los une al otro.
> 
> Y claro... también porque me gusta el IzuRey jaja
> 
> Siempre, gracias por el apoyo. ♡


End file.
